


From A Different Perspective

by ASheTheyLesbianThatLovesDRV3andYTTD



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASheTheyLesbianThatLovesDRV3andYTTD/pseuds/ASheTheyLesbianThatLovesDRV3andYTTD
Summary: The story we all know, starting in Season 1 at Princess Prom, except it's From A Different Perspective.We find out the true reason Double Trouble attended Princess Prom, but a certain someone has caught their attention, leading them astray from their original mission...(Currently working on a Danganronpa Fanfic (With the main ship being Amaguuji (Rantaro x Korekiyo) But I'll work on this one soon, I just wanted to try doing something different. I don't wanna comepletely abandon this yet though.)
Relationships: Double Trouble/Entrapta (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. First Impressions, well... Kind-of.

**Author's Note:**

> A story based on a Theory I made, I hope you enjoy it! ^^ (Sorry for any spelling mistakes I make)
> 
> It will mostly be from Double Trouble's Point Of View by the way, in case that wasn't obvious.
> 
> Keep in mind that this is my 1st Work / Fanfict, soo it probably won't be as good as some of the others you have read
> 
> Also for the 1st Chapter theres not much Dialogue, sorry 😅
> 
> (Currently trying to fix any mistakes on Chapter 3 and adding more info, and also working on Fanart, soo...I won't be working on Chapter 4 for a while, but I'll get there ^^)

After a while the vehicle finally stopped in front of an Ice Castle. It was gleaming in the last few sun-rays of the late evening sky as the sun drifted below the horizon, ready for the three moons of Etheria to take it's place, forming a sunset.

Huntara: "We're here, now get out!"

Double Trouble: "Aw, you're not actually attending? But I thought I was your Plus One, Darling~" 

They were smirking a little as they teased her. They knew Huntara hated people talking about her past, not many people knew Huntara was actually a Princess. She was worried, if people found out they'd consider her 'soft'.

Huntara: "I'm... Just your ride. If you don't get out now, I'll drag you out myself!"

There was a genuine hint of aggression in her voice. After realising they weren't going to respond, Huntara got out the vehicle and dragged Double Trouble out with her.

Double Trouble: "Hey- Watch it! You're gonna ruin my outfit!"

After a moment of silence, they both got up and Huntara burst out laughing. She soon stopped when realising that Double Trouble wasn't laughing with her. Double Trouble smiled knowing how predictable Huntara was, and yet despite this, they couldn't stop 'that' thought coming to their head:

'I wish that I could meet someone who wasn't so easy to predict... Someone who is just as chaotic as me, who I could never truly replicate. Someone who I'd actually find intriguing, I wonder if I'll ever have the opportunity to meet someone like that...?'

Huntara: "Hey! You spaced out for a moment there, that's unusual behaviour for yourself. What's wrong?"

Huntara crossed her arms as she waited for an answer from them. Of course it didn't really take long, Double Trouble was used to being thrown into situations like this.

Double Trouble: "Nothings wrong, anyway... I'm surprised that you haven't said anything about why I'm even attending, well, you haven't since we got here."

An innocent smile was plastered across their face as they changed the subject, like they always did when they were asked a question they didn't want to answer. And it worked, every time.

Huntara: "Ugh, like I said before, I think it's ridiculous! You really think you'll find 'She-ra' here? No one from the Crimson Waste has heard of her in years, we're all convinced it's a myth at this point. I guess I can understand wanting to know more about the War, but still-"

Double Trouble waved good-bye to cut Huntara off. Considering that there was a strict no weapons rule, it was likely that talking about the War...Wouldn't be exactly welcomed while Princess Prom was taking place. They didn't want to get kicked out for talking about it, they hadn't even headed inside the Ice Castle yet!

Just before finally wondering inside, Double Trouble felt something being placed inside their pocket - a note. It was from Huntara, it read:

'There's this other Princess I forgot to tell you about before, her name's Entrapta. She has purple pigtails and tends to stand out a lot from everyone else, you can't miss her! From what I've heard she seems quite trusting, so I'd suggest trying to get more information from her. - Huntara.'

After reading the note, they hid it in their pocket, and explained why they hadn't come inside with Huntara to Frosta, who hesitantly told her guards that Double Trouble could attend. 

Inside it was quite loud, most people where either dancing or laughing, the decorations really made the whole event feel offical, complete. Double Trouble came across a small child, their hair was tied up into two pink buns and they seemed to be wearing a suit of some kind. Double Trouble wasn't too sure, but they thought they heard someone address the child as 'Flutterina', they assumed that this must be the child's name.

'Wow. That would be a really great disguise to use during the War to deceive the Rebellion... I'd have to change the outfit up quite a lot though. I suppose for the fake name I could just go by Flutterina, I doubt the Princesses have met her before, so they wouldn't suspect a thing...'

Double Trouble's attention soon went to Adora - or She-ra - who was with some annoying pink-haired girl - Most likely Glimmer, they assumed. They could tell just from their voices and body language what type of personalities they had. Glimmer was stubborn and hot-headed, the kind of person who would dive into situations too quickly. Where-as Adora would be too cautious when it came to planning. She saw herself as a hero, to the point where she'd miss things. Leading her plans to fail, as she was too focused on herself at the wrong time. While following them a thought came into their head:

'I wonder who this 'Entrapta' character is? She sounds interesting...I guess. Huntara didn't give me a very detailed description of her...But I suppose it'll do. I should be able to find her here quite easily-'

As if on cue, they saw Adora and Glimmer head over towards a girl. She had these gorgeous, lavender pigtails that went all the way down to the ground, they were so long that they even seemed to trail behind her slightly. She was wearing black goggles with purple-tinted lenses that were covering her eyes, which would make it harder to tell if she was lying or not - Not that they were close enough to hear what she was saying, but still... Double Trouble wondered when they'd get the chance to talk to her.

'That must be Entrapta, I suppose I could get to know her...'

They couldn't help smiling at the thought of this, but they knew that they had to stay focused on why they were here. Double Trouble sighed, at least that was a good excuse for wanting to talk to her so badly.

'...Just to find out more about the war... I'd rather approach her while she wasn't distracted by her friends though...'

After a couple of hours had passed by, Double Trouble finally had the courage to talk to Entrapta. It was odd, usually they just got on with things. But when it came to this girl, they really didn't want anything to go wrong, for things to mess up. Not that they'd ever tell anyone this. No one could come to mind when thinking of someone they could open up to anyway, or at least that was the case for now.

Double Trouble waved at Entrapta, who cheerfully waved back, but Double Trouble's smile faded when they noticed someone was with her - Catra. Double Trouble recognized her, she was from the Horde. Why on Etheria was she here?! And why was she talking...To Entrapta...?

They decided to try to listen in on Entrapta and Catra's conversation. Unfortunately for them though, they only got the chance to listen in when Catra had walked away, now Glimmer and Adora were talking to Entrapta again. They seemed to be trying to explain to her that Catra was her enemy, not a new friend.

'Wait. Princess Scorpia is part of the Horde now... Catra must have come as her Plus One. They probably have something sinister planned, I'll go find Catra to learn more about the War...And She-ra. Entrapta will be way too distracted to talk to now, especially considering that she's now so focused on- Damn you Catra!'

Soon Double Trouble came to the realisation that Catra was only there to distract Adora.

'At least she hasn't tried to harm Entrapta...'

They shuddered slightly at the thought of it.

There would be no use now in trying to find Scorpia, whatever their plan was, it was already in action. Perhaps Catra and Scorpia had succeeded already... But at least their plan didn't involve hurting Entrapta. Double Trouble instead enjoyed the rest of the night, trying not to worry too much.

A sudden thought crossed their mind, they thought about maybe following Catra back to the Fright Zone. They wondered what it looked like now, how much had changed?

It was a good thing that they remembered where the Fright Zone was located, since Catra had already left the Ice Castle on some flying vehicle. After that long night, Double Trouble decided they would stay in the Fright Zone for a few days, disguised as a Horde Soldier to gather information. Besides, they had learned more information here about the War and She-ra then they had at Princess Prom.

Everything was going as planned, until the Princesses attacked the Horde to get Glimmer and Bow back - they had both been kidnapped at Princess Prom around 5 days ago. Despite knowing of this, Double Trouble decided to not intervene, they didn't want to pick a side in the war this early on. They wanted to learn what - and who - they were dealing with first, so they needed to know everyone's weaknesses, or as they'd prefer to phrase it 'What makes them 'tick'.'

The day after they had quite a strange awakening - it couldn't have been more then two weeks since they had started hiding, inside the gloomy place that was the Fright Zone. They woke up, to the sound of someone crawling through the vents...


	2. They left her behind...

They got up reluctantly from their bed to try and listen in, the person - or whatever it was crawling through the vent system - seemed to be talking to themselves, and possibly recording it.

'Who could possibly be up at this hour! And why is someone else here of all places...? Ugh... I can't even tell what they're saying.'

Double Trouble couldn't make out the words or voice, as the thing seemed to be quite quick on it's feet, it was long gone now. They calmed down a bit when realising it couldn't have been Hordak's Imp at least, the Imp never searched the abandoned parts of the Fright Zone. The reason Double Trouble was hiding there, was because when they fell asleep or unconscious, they'd return back to their original form. They couldn't risk getting caught.

Double Trouble decided not to focus on it for now, they transformed into a Horde Soldier and stepped out of the dormitory. As they were walking down the hallway they thought they heard something, so they turned around, only to see a Horde Bot...Staring at them? It seemed that it had been following Double Trouble, but it scurried away as soon as it had been seen. The most strange thing was that one of it's legs seemed slightly damaged, almost as if it had been tampered with...

Horde Soldier (Double Trouble) : "That's odd behaviour for a Horde Bot... Hm. Then again I haven't been here for a while, maybe it's just something to do with the new programming system..."

Again they brushed it off, despite starting to get the feeling that something was wrong with those two scenes, like all of this wasn't just a coincidence...

'I think I'll walk around for a bit to clear my head a little... Then I'll continue learning more about to the War. I wonder how Entrapta is doing? If I find anything worth telling, I could perhaps hand over information about the Horde to her.'

They felt a little more thrilled at the thought of this then they'd like to admit, as they pictured this scene in their head.

'I don't see the need to give her the information for a price, seeing her smile would be enough for me.'

Double Trouble then remembered that time at Princess Prom, where Catra sort-of stole the spotlight from them when they were about to talk to Entrapta. They felt angry at theirself for not doing anything about it. There were a couple of other emotions they were feeling too, but they couldn't understand them exactly.

By the time Double Trouble was finally back on track - and no longer dwelling on all those overwhelming thoughts and memories - they realised they were no longer in abandoned territory. No one suspected a thing as they made their way about the place, disguised as a Horde Soldier. There were Horde Soldiers of all shapes, sizes and species, scattered about the Fright Zone, performing different tasks. So they blended right in.

Horde Soldier (Double Trouble) : "Jeez this place is as crowded as ever..."

They hurried down a corridor where there was more space and much less Horde Soldiers around, knowing that this one led towards the area Catra and Scorpia usually hung out in. Well it was more just Scorpia trying to ask Catra to hang out with her, while Catra was ignoring her - saying that she was too busy or that they already were hanging out, and that she should stop complaining. To which Scorpia would usually then reply, by suggesting maybe also hanging out after work hours, but Catra's answer was always the same.

'Then again Scorpia hasn't asked in a while, not since Catra's little mission failed. Perhaps the poor thing finally realised what everyone else here has about Catra...'

Double Trouble found Catra and Scorpia walking down a hallway, not far from where they - Double Trouble - had been. Scorpia and Catra were talking about how Catra's latest mission had failed - The one where she had captured Bow and Glimmer. Supprisingly Catra's face was lit up with delight.

'Yikes... From the look on her face I can only guess that someone else must've taken the blame, perhaps Shadow Weaver...? I know Catra's always hated her...'

Catra: "Serves her right. If she wants to take credit for MY plans...She can take the blame, too!"

'Right... That's definitely Shadow Weaver she's referring to, I'm sure of it.'

Double Trouble then heard someone in the vent system near-by Catra and Scorpia, and it seems like Catra had heard it too. She stopped. Causing Scorpia to bump into her.

Scopria: "-Ooh! What is it?"

Catra: "-Shh!"

Scorpia *whispering* : "Oh, sorry- What is it?"

With Catra and Scorpia distracted, Double Trouble climbed into the vent system, so they could watch from a safe distance without being spotted. They made sure they weren't too close by to whoever else was in the vent system. When Double Trouble had found the perfect place to obverve from, Catra was right infront of the opening to the vent system, where the other person hiding was. Double Trouble began feeling intrigued, wondering who this other person could be - and whether they were the same person from earlier who was in the vents or not.

Catra tore down the grate - the door or window to the vent - down, revealing a very familiar person, someone so unique, that it would be hard for Double Trouble to forget her - despite that fact they barely knew her. They knew deep down that they didn't want it to stay that way though, and maybe it wouldn't have to.

Entrapta tumbled out of the vent system, she seemed nervous, and also a little disappointed that she'd been found out, judging from the look on her face anyway.

Entrapta: "Ah-Hi...?"

'Entrapta is here...? I thought she escaped with the other Princesses. That's really strange, to think that...They left her behind... Yikes. How dare they.'

Despite her situation, Entrapta was smiling, sure it was an awkward smile, but a smile nonetheless. Double Trouble could tell from her voice that she was nervous. They made a mental note in their head about how she acted in these sort of situations, while they watched the rest of the scene play out.

Scorpia stung Entrapta in the back using her tail - to make Entrapta faint while she was busy talking to Catra. A few moments later Catra and Scorpia had chained Entrapta up. Double Trouble was wondering if they should help her or not, on one hand, they didn't want to get caught. However they also didn't want to just leave Entrapta there like that. But then they noticed something which calmed them down, it even made them feel a little excited.

'Wow... That's a major flaw on Catra's part, she hasn't done enough to keep Entrapta's hair in place. Entrapta could easily use her hair to get out when given the chance to... Maybe I won't have to intervene after all. If that's the case, then I'm excited to see how this all plays out...'

A smile spread across their face as a plan began forming inside their mind. But first they needed to observe Catra a little more, and perhaps Scorpia as well, considering how much time the two spent together.

Suddenly Entrapta woke up, but strangely enough, she didn't seem fazed by the situation at all. She was using her hair and the tools she always carried with her on her person 'like any respectable scientist', to open and close the different machinery used to keep her in place. This created a slightly irritating noise, which Catra had soon noticed, her face then turned into a snarl as she faced Entrapta.

Catra: "Prisoner..."

Catra was over-exaggerating each step as she slowly made her way over to Entrapta, with one of those ridiculous green-lazer shooting Horde weapons in her hand.

Scorpia *whispering* : "-That's Entrapta!"

Catra looked over at Scorpia disapprovingly, glaring at her. It was clear that she was annoyed by Scorpia's seemingly-meaningless interruption. Double Trouble frowned a little. They hoped Scorpia and Catra's little arguement would end soon, so they could continue watching the main scene. Catra then turned her attention back to Entrapta, trying to remember what she was going to say.

"...Lord Hordak himself tasked ME with YOUR interrogation, so there's no use...Resisting."

'Ouch, she seems awfully tense. Now it's even more painfully obvious that she's struggling to act intimidating, I could've easily acted this out better then her.'

Then Catra starting trying to threaten Entrapta with the weapon she was holding. But despite her efforts, intimidating Entrapta wasn't working, not at all.

Entrapta snatched the weapon from Catra using her hair.

Entrapta: "Ooh~~ What's 'that'... Wa-Ooh!"

Entrapta shot one of the lazers at the ceiling. Double Trouble couldn't tell if it was by accident or on purpose, but regardless of which one it was, it was quite hilarious.

Entrapta: "F-a-s-c-i-n-a-t-i-n-g..."

Catra snatched the weapon back off of her, but it seemed that Entrapta just wanted to keep it even more now.

Entrapta: "Oh, I like that thing! Can I have it~?"

Catra: "NO! And STOP. I'm INTERROGATING you!"

'That was such a marvellous display on Entrapta's part I must admit. Seeing all that despair fill Catra's eyes, such lack of hope, this really isn't going well for her. I haven't witnessed something like this in a while...'

It seemed that Catra had finally stopped trying- failing to be intimidating. She instead opted for talking normally. Double Trouble felt a little relieved at this, as watching her trying to be intimidating was starting to get a little hard to watch honestly.

Catra: "...Why were you hiding out in the Fright Zone?"

Entrapta began talking about how she'd been left behind, but she was positive that her friends - the Princesses - would be back for her. Catra was quite amused by this and decided to use it to her advantage.

Catra: "They left you..."

Entrapta: "Nooo...! No! They're my friends, they'll be back.."

'Poor thing... She doesn't sound so sure. As much as I hate to agree with Catra, she might actually be right for once...'

Entrapta released herself, then she fliped her mask over her face - possibly to hide how she was feeling - as she talked to Scorpia. Double Trouble assumed this was most likely a coping mechanism for Entrapta, to help distract herself from her current situation.

Entrapta: "Say... Your tail secretes some kind of paralyzing agent, right? Do you think I could have a sample... To study?"

Scorpia: "Hey! You can't just touch another woman's tail without asking!"

'Aw that backfired quite a bit, didn't it?'

Then Catra came closer to Entrapta, there was no doubt that she was going to try to make Entrapta feel worse. She was going to use her for her own gain, just like she did with everyone else she met.

'This won't last long... She'll make a mistake soon enough, manipulation isn't something Catra is good at after all.'

Catra: "Adora got her precious Glimmer and Bow back. All these Princesses care about, is people who are just like them. But you're not like them...Are you?"

Entrapta got out her recorder and turned it on.

Entrapta: "Fright Zone log, hour 45. Is that right...? I don't know if that's right, I- It... Was hard to tell in the walls. Hour 45-- That's... That's too many hours. This...Angry feline person seems to be correct."

Entrapta turned the recorder off, she wasn't trying to hide how she felt anymore. Tears filled her eyes as she came to the realisation that Catra was right.

Entrapta: "They're not coming back for me..."

Catra wiped one of Entrapta's eyes with her tail, giving her a little more time to think of what what she could say in response.

Catra: "You wouldn't have to be something your not with the Horde."

'Ugh, there it is. That ridiculous but inevitable speech I was waiting for her to come out with. I'm not staying to listen, this is my cue to leave.'

Double Trouble 'was' about to leave, but then Entrapta said something...Unexpected.

Entrapta: "I've... Made more progress on my work in secret here...Then in a whole non-secret life out there! They should see, Horde technology gives me SO MUCH to work with! Emily's the most advanced bot I've EVER BUILT!"

'Shes reprogrammed one of the Horde bots? While hiding in the vents! That's...Quite Impressive. Hm... Maybe it wasn't just a bug, that Horde Bot I saw earlier...Could that have been 'Emily'?'

Entrapta clapped her hands twice, after saying she'd introduce Emily to Catra and Scorpia, implying that Emily must be sound activated. Double Trouble could tell from the way Emily moved, that she was indeed the very same Horde Bot that had seen them transform earlier.

'It's a good thing that everyone else at least is too caught up in they're own situation, to notice anythings a-miss in the background...'

Double Trouble shifted position slightly, they didn't really wanna stay in that damned vent for much longer. While Catra and Scorpia were distracted by the big gaping hole in the wall - that was created by Emily when she busted through to introduce herself - Double Trouble snuck out of the vent system. They had all the information they needed for now anyway. They could finally put their plan into action...


	3. Soo... We're allies now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*
> 
> Chapter 3 is *NOT* finished.
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes I have made if you want, hopefully I'll be able to continue writing / typing the chapter tomorrow. If not then clearly somethings came up and I'm sorry, we all have things that happen that we can't control.

Double Trouble saw Catra walking out of the room, she seemed to be mumbling something about 'having work to do' as she passed by. 

'I'd better check where she's headed to, and how long she'll be there for...'

Double Trouble decided to see where she was going. They wanted to make sure Catra stayed 'backstage', or in other words, away from the room Entrapta was in. To Double Trouble's luck, Catra had entered a room at the end of the hallway. She'd be too far away, to hear anything going on inside the room Entrapta was being held captive in.

Catra: "...Ugh! These are gonna take so long for me to sort through... If Scorpia wasn't so busy making sure Entrapta doesn't escape, I'd have made her sort through all these for me!"

Catra slammed the door as soon as she had realised it wasn't shut. Double Trouble wasn't too sure if Catra had seen them, but since they were still disguised as a Horde Soldier, it wouldn't have really mattered. After waiting a couple of minutes for Catra to have calmed down - or at least stopped shouting to the point were Scorpia could hear her - Double Trouble headed back to the room where Entrapta was.

'I should be able to talk to Entrapta as Catra without anyone feeling too suspicious of me now...'

They transformed into Catra and opened the door, looking over at Scorpia as they headed inside. They knew it was quite out of character for Catra, but they couldn't help but smile when they turned to face Entrapta.

Scorpia: "Hey Wildcat! Did you find what you needed?"

Double Trouble turned their attention back to Scorpia with an annoyed look on their face. If Scorpia was going to stay here the whole time they were, then they'd have to come up with a way to distract her. Otherwise they couldn't go through with their plan.

Catra (Double Trouble): "Haven't I told you to STOP calling me that! Stop being so 'YOU' and start calling me by my actual name for once, I'm sick of hearing that 'nickname'."

Scorpia: "Sorry! I- I forgot you didn't like me calling you that..."

Scorpia awkwardly looked away from them, and turned her focus to the wall - which was still damaged from when Emily had smashed through it. Double Trouble began pacing back and forth through the room. They had thought everything through, but now they were actually here with Entrapta, they'd forgotten their lines. It really didn't help that Scorpia seemed as if she was going to stay on guard the whole time, they couldn't think of what to say to get her to leave. The dull, green walls of the room were quite thin though anyway, so even if Scorpia left, It's likely that their efforts could've still been in vain.

Scorpia: "Honestly, I don't think anyone's gonna notice- Aw..."

One of the bricks Scorpia was using to repair the wall had fallen onto the ground, causing the other bricks to fall too.

Entrapta: "Sorry again. ...About the wall."

Catra (Double Trouble): "...Don't worry about it."

Entrapta: "...You're not mad? -People usually get mad."

'Was that too out of character for Catra? Ah... I- I don't think I could really see myself getting angry at Entrapta. I should try talking about the more positive side of the situation, so I can avoid having to shout at her... Catra always seems to take her frustrations out on others.'

Catra (Double Trouble): "-Are you kidding? I'm IMPRESSED. You've rebuilt that robot...I- I mean Emily... All on your own. While living in the vents!"

Entrapta: "Sure did~! -And not only that! She's better then ever. Stronger, increased weapons capabilities...and affectionate, too... Who knows how much MORE powerful she could be, If I just had access to a 'little' First Ones Tech. You don't happen to have any here...Do you~?"

Catra (Double Trouble): "-First...what?"

Entrapta then began explaining what First Ones Tech was to Double Trouble. At least she seemed happier now, that was way more important to them then some old peice of tech. But to think that it could yield 'UNLIMITED POWER' as Entrapta had described, that part had peaked their interest.

Catra (Double Trouble): "-And...where would one find this 'tech'?"

Entrapta: "It's buried ALL over the planet... -It gives off a signal that can be traced. Lately, I've been tracking the STRONGEST signal I've ever seen... It must be a m-a-s-s-i-v-e stash."

Catra (Double Trouble): "-WHERE?!"

A noise was heard in the background, likely from Scorpia, who was still trying - and failing - to fix the wall. Double Trouble then realised they may have been a little too loud on their last line...

'That was definitely way too enthusiastic of me, Ugh...'

They faced Entrapta again, smiling innocently, trying not to dwell or think too much about it.

Catra (Double Trouble): "I mean, uh...Where?..."

Entrapta: "-I've triangulated the signal, to somewhere in the Whispering Woods. ...The whole shifting landscape thing makes for a 'complicated variable', but I've created a map, that's accurate within two quadrants."

Catra (Double Trouble): "-How do I get my hands on this map?"

Entrapta: "Like any good scientist, I carry everything I need on my person."

Double Trouble wasn't sure how much experience Catra had with using tracker pads. So when Entrapta gave one to them, they fiddled with it until Entrapta decided to help them. She showed them how to make the map show up, using her hair instead of her hands.

'Interesting... I've noticed that she seems to do that a lot, using her pigtails instead of her hands, even when she doesn't need to. If I ever needed to disguise myself as her, I'd have to be careful and try to pick up on other habits of hers. I can't exactly mimic other people's powers.'

Double Trouble walked over to Scorpia to talk to her, they didn't want to seem like they were being too friendly towards Entrapta. Besides, If they were the real Catra, they'd probably still see her as a prisoner.

Catra (Double Trouble): "I'm not sure if we can trust her yet. But if she's telling the truth...This could give us a HUGE advantage over the Rebellion. Then Hordak will finally see how much more valuable I am then Shadow Weaver."

Scorpia: "I bet he'll promote you to... To... -Ah! What comes after Force Captain?"

Catra (Double Trouble): "Keep an eye on Entrapta while I go see if this pans out."

Entrapta tapped them on the shoulder. Double Trouble felt their heart race a little. They turned around, hoping that they weren't blushing or anything.

Entrapta: "I- I hope it does, I wanna build something b-i-i-i-i-i-g!

Entrapta's facial expression suddenly changed, as if she'd just realised something. To Double Trouble's relief, it seemed that it wasn't about their reaction to her tapping them on the shoulder. In fact, she seemed completely oblivious to that, as she walked over to the contraption that was supposed to keep her in place.

Entrapta: "...Which hair part was in...which 'thingy'...?"

Scorpia: "Hey, Catra?"

Double Trouble could sense that something was off from Scorpia's tone of voice. Unsure but curious as to the reason why, they approached her cautiously.

Catra (Double Trouble): "What do you want?!"

Scorpia: "Can we talk...?"

Catra (Double Trouble): "...Fine. Are you sure it's something safe enough to talk about in front of..." 

Double Trouble gestured to Entrapta, who for some reason had put herself back into the contraption. It kind-of reminded them of when Entrapta had woken up in this room earlier. It took Double Trouble a moment to remember what they were going to say.

Catra (Double Trouble): "Y'know... Infront of her?"

Scorpia: "I was suggesting we talked outside-"

Catra (Double Trouble): "Oh- Oh... I see what this is about. Could we head to your room? I'd prefer to avoid risking anyone eavesdropping on our...Convesation."

They glared a little at Scorpia, it was clear now to Double Trouble that she could tell something was off about them.

'What a shame... I was hoping I'd be able to let the show go on for a little longer, it's too bad that it had to come to an end so soon.'

Double Trouble and Scorpia walked to Scorpia's room, with Double Trouble leading the way. There was a slightly tense atmosphere, made awkward from the almost-silence as they came closer to their destination.

'Ugh, I can't stand this! Is she seriously ok with this, how...dull. I'd better say something, we're almost there - I can actually see her room from here - but I can't stand this silence much longer...'

They slowed down a little to match their pace with Scorpia's, so they could talk to her normally before they'd have to deal with her bombarding them with questions. They could tell now from the look on her face that she just wanted to get this over with, she was clearly nervous for when she'd have to start asking questions like 'Who are you?' or 'Why are you here?'.

'Yikes. This silence isn't doing neither of us good, it's just making her more nervous... If I try to act a little friendlier towards her, I might be able to get out of here a little easier.'

Catra (Double Trouble): "Um... So what's life like here? I haven't been here in a while, but it seems like a lot has changed...Since the war."

Scorpia: "Oh- Uh yeah. Thanks, the silence was getting a little hard to deal with... The Fright Zone isn't as bad as others make out out to be, you get food - which is usually ration bars - and some of the people here are actually really nice. None of them seem to understand why I'm friends with Catra through..."


End file.
